This invention relates generally to an anchor for a marine vessel, and more particularly to a plow-type boat anchor. Anchors of the plow type are available in a weight range typically between ten and one hundred pounds. While many different types of boat anchors have been developed and used, the plow-type is often selected because of its compatibility with various underwater bottom materials including, for example, sand, weeds, rocks, and mud. Examples of conventional plow-type anchors are C.Q.R..TM. Anchors and Delta Fast-Set Anchors by Simpson Lawrence, Ltd., and the Plough Anchors by Sascot.
Conventional plow-type anchors are typically made of forged or cast steel, resulting in a relatively expensive product. In addition, it has been found that, in some instances, these anchors will simply turn the sand as in plowing a field rather than digging in and holding a boat. Also, it sometimes happens that, when the anchor line begins to pull on the anchor, it will pull up the point of the anchor, thus disabling it from digging in and holding to the bottom.
Moreover, conventionally designed plow-type anchors typically have a relatively high center of gravity and tend to tip sideways before they can be adequately imbedded in the bottom, thus making them difficult to properly set. In many instances, the anchor line connecting the anchor to the boat is a chain. Consequently, the weight of the chain provides a downward force which has a tendency to tip the anchor on its side. Moreover, the shanks of conventional plow-type anchors are either aligned in a substantially horizontal configuration or are angled upwardly away from the bottom. Thus, the weight of the chain pulling downwardly on the shank is significant, and an anchor having a relatively high center of gravity is easily turned on its side. Once on its side, optimal setting of a conventional anchor is difficult, if not impossible, to achieve.